The present invention pertains to accessories for personal vehicles, such as a small watercraft, and more particularly, to a manually installable and removable beacon for a vehicle.
Small personal vehicles, such as canoes and kayaks, are quite popular, and are widely used on many natural bodies of water. However, a small watercraft may entail certain difficulties, such as visibility to others, thereby potentially creating hazards to the user of the watercraft. While marker lights and flags of diverse types have been proposed, there remains a need in the art for a practical beacon for announcing presence of a small vehicle such as a watercraft.